The new tmnt turtle in town!
by kim.lay.9615
Summary: Adventure,Humor,Mystery,Romance and Drama! Venus de Milo is here and clear! Leonardo found a new hubby lets hope he doesn't to mess this one up like he did with Karai. Everyone and I MEAN EVERY TMNT 2012 CHARCTER ARE HERE including BEBOP AND ROCKSTEADY! And how will Venus responds when Leonardo accidently spill mutagen on her find out now!
1. Chapter 1

The turtle brothers spent their Saturday practicing their runs and agility all over the sewer. Raphael and Michelangelo were fine with after mutating April's dad.

"Guys wait." Donatello stop his tracks and so did the other two. "I should be in the lab creating a cure not sweating."

"Donnie didn't you forget what happened last month? We were sloppy."

Raphael joined in. "And slow in action I've been watching you Don you lack coronation."

He took it as an offence and told Raphael that his lack of training made him weak. "Weak!" Raphael grab Donatello strap."

"Guys stop it getting into each other throats is not going to get us nowhere, so why don't we just-"

'Yo guys' guys come quickly!" The three brothers followed Michelangelo's voice deep into the sewer. "Where here Mickey what's wrong?!" Raphael ask. "I found a girl, see."

Donatello stare down at the Asian girl drooling for her. "She's the most beautiful girl I ever seen." Donatello receive a punch on the arm. "She's the second beautiful girl you ever seen and wait t'a cheat on April Donnie I'll be sure to tell her that." Raphael teased and his brother frowns. "Hmp." He quickly turned his head away.

Leonardo examined the unconscious girl. "She's wet and cold." He touch her wet shoulder. "How's her stuff Michelangelo?" "Dry." "We'll take her back to the lair and face father's judgment." He then picked her up bridal style. "Let's go heroes."

Back at the lair the toughest turtle with the attitude stood guard at the Medway door. Head tall and arms folded. Michelangelo look over Raphael's left shoulder then his right Raphael eyes followed his brother's movements up and down left and right till.

"OW WHY!?"

"Because you'll mess things up and you're working up my last nerve."

Master Splinter enters the scene stroking his beard. "My sons training began an hour ago, what is going on here?"

Raphael step forward and explain. "Sensei we found this girl wet and we had to bring her here."

"I understand my son." He said stroking his beard.

Leonardo and Donatello yelled out together behind the door. "Guys you can come in now!" They both entered including their father. "Father we …uh…" "I understand Leonardo. Now tell me our guest name."

"Sensei." Donatello called out. "We don't know her name. We have to wait till she wakes up." 

"Names Venus de Milo it says on her I.D." Leonardo said.

Splinter nods. "Hmm my sons it is up to us to-" But before he could finish his sentence the girl began to gain consciousness coughing.

"*cough, cough cough!*" Donatello came close to the girl telling her to calm down take it easy. Michelangelo commented on her nasty cough and she gasped out loud with a panic.

"My son give her room to breathe. You are safe my child rest." Splinter said.

The Asian girl with black hair and green eyes shivered of chills around her upper body. Michelangelo step forward and spoke. "You'll catch a cold if you don't cover up mama, here let me help you." Sweet Michelangelo rap the sheet over her chest. "Your clothes are right over there folded and dry mama."

The girl got up and walk over where her garments were pointed out. "Hey you should rest."

"Donnie I think she wants to get dress we should give privacy." Leonardo said.

The girl just looked at them with a blank face. "We will be awaiting with you outside child." And with that the turtles and Splinter left the girl alone.

"Well that went well." Leonardo said.

"At least she didn't scream like April." Raphael joked. Donatello defends her honor. "Don't talk about April like that Raphael." "Hey I'm just saying." He turned around. "Well speak of the devil that was fast."

The girl stood tall blankly. Master Splinter walk up to her and bowed. "Konichiwa I'm am called Splinter and you are."

The girl opened her mouth and said. "Wo de shou liao, yuan liang wo."

"Did she speak Chinese?" Leonardo was surprised.

Master Splinter raised his eyebrow up. "I am sorry young one but I don't speak your language."

The girl walk past him and told the brothers excuse me in her language. "Darao yixia." They just stood there staring at her.

"Sorry sister but ta, we don't speak Chinese." Raphael said.

She squeezed threw them and walk away. "Hey wait I need to examine you." Donatello yelled. Donatello ran after her.

"Aw yeah boy! That's so cool we have a new girl on the green team, high three!" Raphael, Leonardo and Splinter left Michelangelo hanging.

"I'm gonna see how Donnie and the new chick are doing." Raphael left the scene. "I'll do the same." Leonardo followed and Master Splinter alongside leaves Michelangelo sobbing. "Hmp."

By the exit lobby Raphael found Donatello on the ground. "Bro you alright?" Leonardo rush to his brother's aid.

"My son do we have an intruder?"

"Oh my head, that intruder was that Asian girl we saved."

"After what we did for her. Why?" Michelangelo said with disappointment.

Looking at the exit. "Well she's gone now, gal like her needs to know how to appreciate. Raphael said.

"She dis-lo-cated my arm!" 

Splinter knocked his cane twice. "Well whoever she is we must let her go."

"You think she'll come back?" Leonardo ask.

"Come back? The question is will she expose us?" Raphael replied.

"Only time will tell my sons, only time will tell."  
><strong><br>You just met the future turtle to be. What will happen when Michelangelo meets up with their Asian friend? Find out next time!**


	2. Ch2 What goes on!

"**Venus you are going to New York as a training run. This test is to show how well you are on your own." Chen Chung said with his back turn looking out the window as he sat on his chair. "You are no longer a first class citizen but-" raised his index finger in the air. "A middle class citizen, as of now you are no longer called Mei Pei Chi you are called Venus de Milo."**

"**Yes Baba." She said standing at her father's desk.**

"**Your birth was a mistake as a girl. I divorce your mother because you both disgrace me for failing to provide me son. You will go tomorrow to America and remember to use your training well. Is that understood?"**

"**Yes Baba."**

**Venus father saw her go off on flight. Venus been on a plain before but it wasn't… poor class. The service stunk peanuts, black tea no sugar and… at least they had soda. Ten hours on flight Venus was bored out of her life. Baba told her to "Leave your worldly possessions behind and carry nothing but the cloths on your back."**

**After ten long hours she finally made it to the promise land. 'I am hungry bored and tired,' she sighed. 'Americans airport are different from Chinas.'**

**Venus de Milo was observant sitting down watching others. She seen causation people before but not this many well expect certain areas back in China. White folks told her to stay away from color folks, Venus will do well to stay away from them.**

**An hour past, five hours past "huh." What is taking them so long? "Venus de Milo?" "!." She faces the voice. "Ni hao." **

"**Hi my name is Stephanie Brown your care taker."**

**Stephanie Brown was nice, a strong female role model and someone you want to be around with anytime. Nice blond hair by the way.**

**The drive was well, it's what she needed, and the need for speed. America was a bit disappointment. The buildings look nothing like the Pam flip she had but the fashion statement on the peoples back will do.**

"**Welcome to your new home Venus make your self at home." Stephanie cheerfully said parking the car. Stephanie remember that Venus didn't back in a suit case. "You forget your suit case at the airport."**

"**Wǒ líkāi tāmen ba-back ome." She struggled with her English.**

"**What does that suppose to me?"**

"**Wǒ…hmm."**

"**Its alright don't sweat it lets go shopping for wears."**

**Stephanie park out of the parking place and drove. 'Aye yah.' More travelling poor Venus wanted to relax and be left alone with her thoughts.**

**End of flashback. **

'_I only had been here for two years he only contacts me once a year.' _She reaches down her into her backpack and just realizes her cell phone missing. Sigh. _'Congratulation.'_ "Hey friend how are you it's been a month." Venus goose bump jumped and turns around facing Michelangelo with no emotion on her face.

"Here you go you left this behind." He handed back he took it and raise her hand as a sign of thank you.

"Sooo." "He circled around her. "What's your name?"

Venus blinks.

He broke it down step by step show signals. "Oh yeah I forgot. Me Mikey you?"

In her accent. "Venus."

"The planet Venus cools dudette. So can… uh…?

She waved goodbye and walk away. He was nice she thought but no matter how interesting he maybe as a turtle looks can me deceiving.

Michalangelo sigh when the tmnt theme song rang. "Hello."

"Mikey come home now Master Splinter is furious!" Donatello yelled.

'Oops.' "I'll be there bro."

Mikey ran off home till. "So Michelangelo care to explain why you left the lair at this time at night alone?" he said walking back and forth waiting for an answer.

"Sorry sensei I was trying to return the girl's cell phone."

"And did you manage?"

"Hai sensei."

"Don't let it happen and stay away from that girl you've just met her."

"Hai sensei." They both bow and retired to bed.

Tuesday afternoon two thirty p.m. after school in the gymnasium.

"Hey hey red we always head down town lets shoot some hoops for a change. Casey said smoothly taking his first shot at the hoop.

"Sure." April drop her bag and took her turn.

They both laugh and giggled tougher cracking jokes. April wish the boys were here to enjoy themselves but Casey said that they're better off staying down town because nobody loves homework.

"I can hear that you two are talking about your secret friends you too April. Irma crosses her arms.

"It's a long story Irma." April said.

"I hear ya." Irma said striating her glasses. "Oh wow."

The threesomes saw Venus flipping forward, backward then a twirl and then a clean landing. Casey, April and Irma were amazed. "Oh wow." "Dang bra." They ran and approach.

"That was amazing can you teach me?" April ask.

Venus quickly turns around and said. "Bàoqiàn, shāngyè mìmì, wǒ bù zhīdào nǐ."

"Excuse me."

And Venus walks away. "Who is she?" Irma expresses her self by putting her hand on her hips. "That was Venus de Milo."

"Are you friends with her Casey."

"Nah, gals to smart for me."

Moment of silence went by.

"So April wants to go to the mall."

"Mall? Oh sorry Irma I gotta go bye come on Casey." April walk away.

"Sorry Irma but I and my gal have business to attend to." Casey caught up to April leaving Irma alone with a sad heart.

'Do you hate me April am I annoying to you? What is life coming to? Thought I found someone I could call, friend.'

**Bàoqiàn, shāngyè mìmì,****wǒ bù zhīdào nǐ=Sorry trade secret and I don't know you**

**Thank you and sorry it's not easy living in a house with many people in it. I took advantage of this time to give you a story. What will happen to Irma? Will April reveal her secret friends to her best friend and what the foot clan is up to? Tune in next time in two weeks bye.**


End file.
